Voldemort's Lover
by AndThatsShannii
Summary: Alina's love died in the Battle of Hogwarts. Voldemort was a more rounded character than anyone knew and it's time his epic love story was told. How far will two people go for love? Can you ever love someone who is evil? Is the Slytherin line finished for good or is there a way to bring him back?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Alina Rosier lay, curled into a foetal position, tears streaming down her face, sobs overcoming her. "Tom," She whispered, "Tom, why?"

She had just been given the news that her one true love was dead and she knew, despite her heart screaming otherwise, that he got what he deserved. He died under his own curse, just as he should have done the first time, all those years ago when he dared to kill the most innocent creature on the earth: a tiny little baby. She knew he deserved it the minute he had forgotten – despite her presence and her own baby – that a mother's love is the most powerful force on Earth. He had almost done the most unforgivable thing he could ever do and it had come back to haunt him years later.

Despite this, though, all she felt was unbelievably empty. She had been the only person that Tom had ever loved and he had been the one man who had touched her life and captured her soul, even after all these years. They had been lovers since they were both at Hogwarts together all those years ago. They had been friends from the moment he had stepped into the school and it had progressed into something more. Little did she know back then that the smiling, handsome boy who had attracted her from the first moment would turn out to be the most feared human in existence. That was if you could have even called him a human after the huge transformation he had made.

She refused to call him the name that he had adopted after he left Hogwarts. To her, he was still Tom Riddle, the charming, intelligent boy with his way with words and his ability to worm his way into anyone's heart. He had changed so much since then, but Alina still believed that he was Tom deep down because when the two of them were alone, his cold, serene face would flood with emotion and he would confess his love for her. Despite what others thought of him, she knew that Tom did have feelings. She knew that he did feel love and passion, but it was reserved for only one person and was usually locked into the deepest parts of his heart. The only person he ever loved was her and she knew that that was true.

She stood up now, knowing that eventually she would make her way to collect the body in secret that she knew was still heaped on a pile of dead bodies at Hogwarts before they could burn it. She knew even before the newspapers announced it that the outcome had been good for the Wizarding World. That her love had been killed. Even though she could never have agreed with his actions or his beliefs about muggle-born wizards, she would never deny him a proper burial. Maybe not Voldemort, but Tom Riddle deserved that. The Tom of fifteen with whom she had shared her first kiss. The Tom who had promised to do all he could to keep her safe when the Chamber of Secrets had been opened when she was just a young girl. The Tom whose eyes would light up with ambition and would try his best to make her understand Transfiguration and History of Magic. He deserved it.

She turned on the spot and apparated in the old village that she had grown to love at her time at Hogwarts: Hogsmeade Village, known for being the only Village in Britain to have a population made of only Wizarding folk. She began to hurry towards the school before she realised that the protections had been broken. She could just as easily apparated within the grounds, so she turned on the spot once again and appeared in what she believed to be the courthouse of the place that held the best of her memories.

Like her heart, it was ruined. Rocks were blackened like coal and smashed to pieces with the dark magic which had been thrown along them during the battle and the beautiful gothic castle seemed to weep with the pain of the loss of so many lives which had been seen that day. However, the difference was that in comparison to her heart, the structures could easily be mended. Wizards could slowly fix the castle piece by piece but there was no hope for her broken heart. She would feel the scars of the battle long after they had gone from news to history and history to legend. She would never see her love again for there was no doubt that he was now burning in hell for his sins.

People were mourning their loss. The boy, Harry Potter, was off with his two friends in private, talking. Regardless of the fact that she knew that the death of her love was his own fault, she could not help but feel a pang of hatred shoot from her towards him as the three hugged, overjoyed that, for them, this was all over. For her, though, it was not over. She had to deal with her loss and know that everything he believed in was wrong.

Her broken heart shattered and turned to dust as she saw the body of Voldemort. For the first time in her life she saw him for what everyone else did. His eyes were open still in a wrathful expression and a small smile on his face seemed to show that he was anticipating yet another death. This was the first time she had seen what he looked like when he was doing what pleased him the most and it frightened her. He had never allowed her to witness what he did out of fear of her abandoning him and now she understood why, but as she remembered this, she was consoled by the fact that he did, in fact, have a heart. It was a soul that he was lacking.

She closed his eyes gently, feeling the slits he now had for lids flutter closed like cold, lifeless butterflies. Dragging his body away from all the others, she couldn't help but feel a small flicker of hope that she could perhaps revive him, but she realised that she had failed him by attempting suicide all those years ago. If she hadn't, he would still have had one more horcrux alive that no one else knew about, but he would also be causing terror to all the good people, magical or not, all over the world. Conflicted, she settled for giving him a proper send-off, burning his body and putting all his ashes in an urn to take home, her hand resting subconsciously on her stomach as she felt for the tiny, almost non-existent heartbeat of the child which belonged to her lover. The Heir to the Riddle throne was growing inside her.

**I do not own anything! It all belongs to the genius Ms Rowling**

**What do you think? Please tell me review. I would love to know. I shall update as soon as possible. Thank you.**

**Shannii x**


	2. Chapter 1: Express

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This all belongs to my favourite author and the genius Ms Rowling.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 1

_1__st__ September 1938_

Starting a new school was a complete blur and was incredibly strange. It must have been even more so for the muggle born children who had never in their lives comprehended with utter seriousness that they could possibly be a witch or wizard. Alina Rosier, however, had been brought up to anticipate this moment. Both her brother Regis and sister Lanette Rosier had come before her and were currently studying higher up in the school. She knew that she was exactly where she belonged.

She sat in an empty compartment of the Hogwarts Express, taking a window seat as many before her had and pressing the left side of her head against the cool glass, thinking of the wonders she would experience in this new school. For the past eleven years of her life, she had experienced muggle educational systems, which was extremely unusual for a witch of a pure-blood family as she had been. She was grateful for the ability to talk about magic with her peers for the first time ever and she finally felt like she fit in somewhere, despite the fact that she had yet to make friends. However, the initiative her mother had taken in her upbringing gave her a better insight on the world than both the new wide-eyed children stumbling onto the platform with their muggle parents in a whir and even the excited witches and wizards who had anticipated their acceptance and were already talking with the other Wizarding children they had been brought up with.

Alina did not even look for her mother as she watched the other children hurry to shove their trunks through the doors of the train. She knew that Maya Rosier would be with her other children. Lanette and Regis had tended to overshadow their sister throughout the years with their strikingly good looks, their violent popularity and their own talents. Lanette played on the Slytherin Quidditch team as a chaser and tended to reel in many admirers who found themselves stunned by the icy blue eyes shared by all the members of the family and the seductive smile she could muster on command, quite aware of the fact that she was one of the most beautiful girls in Hogwarts at the time. Regis, however, was a boy of sharp tongue and great intellect who always had a debate on his lips, ready to strike like a cobra and spit out the venomous retaliations that could disarm anyone and make them question their own views.

In comparison to her siblings, Alina felt stiflingly inadequate. She was no seductive, voluptuous angel like her sister. When she stood with her in front of the mirror, Alina felt like a child: skinny, flat-chested and underfed in comparison. Lanette could manipulate anyone – male or female – with a bat of her eyelids or a pleading smile, whereas if Alina attempted that, she knew she would be laughed off and thought to be much younger than she was. When with her brother, she could not get a word in edgeways and so it quickly became part of her identity to live in her siblings' shadows, remaining submissive and quiet, celebrating their success and not expecting any praise for her own achievements. It soon became clear that her kind, caring nature was not her widowed mother's favoured quality: she wanted to raise children who could be forceful and use any means in order to make something of the Rosier name.

Interrupting her thoughts was a handsome boy with dark hair and eyes to match. He approached the seat opposite her and sat, giving no acknowledgement of her existence. It seemed she had already gained yet another person who wanted nothing to do with her for reasons which she could not explain. He stared right through her, remaining passive and emotionless as Alina felt the sudden jolt of the train which signified the journey to the start of a new chapter in her life. The steam puffed out of the chimney and she shifted in her seat, uneasy due to the unblinking stare of the boy. She vowed to herself that, before the end of the journey, she would pick up the courage to speak to him. For now, however, she hugged her legs to her chest and closed her eyes, pretending that she was alone.

On the platform, with a hand outstretched in a silent goodbye was a mother, tears streaming down her face as she watched her youngest child speed away from her and on her journey to fulfil her magical destiny.

**What do you think? Why is the boy so weird? I bet you can guess who he is. I hope you liked this! The chapters to come will be more eventful I promise. Please tell me what you think, aka review/follow/favourite. Follow me on twitter to be told when my next release is: andthatsshannii. If you want to know more about me, follow my blogger, which is also andthatsshannii.**

**Shannii x**


	3. Chapter 2: Lash Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This all belongs to my favourite author and the genius Ms Rowling.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 2

The train had been in a tunnel for what felt like an age as the girl in the carriage shut her eyes and attempted to act as though she were alone.

Alina had fallen into a deep sleep, dreaming of Hogwarts and all the wonders her brother and sister had gone on about when she was sitting in their kitchen back at home years ago, green with envy that she was at such an ordinary, boring school in comparison. They would speak of how they would play Quidditch, whizzing around the grounds with the wind through their hair with the crowds screaming their names. They would even talk about the potions they made for a certain Professor Slughorn and how if you flattered him and were smart enough you would be accepted as a member of his famous Slug Club and get to go to his wonderful parties, which both of her siblings were smart or pretty enough to attend.

She knew she would not be in the same calibre as them and would probably spend the whole of her life at Hogwarts being compared to the two of them, being asked why she was nothing like them. Was she even part of this family? Her dream took a turn for the worst, going from a film-style pan of the castle and everything in it to a rollercoaster. She was her brother and sister conspiring in the Great Hall she had invented in her mind, turning to give her the usual look of disappointment she got from them as they mouthed something that seemed to me "This is our sister." She could almost feel the word "unfortunately" forming in their minds even in this dream state. The real world Alina moaned in dismay and pulled her legs closer to her chest and finally, the rollercoaster threw her off the Hogwarts grounds, where she believed she belonged.

She woke up with a jolt and was met with the still staring face of the little handsome boy. In a sudden fury for being treated in such a barbaric manner by both her siblings and even the school building itself, she clenched her fists and gave him an icy glare which matched the colour of her eyes perfectly. Feeling the anger bubble and boil inside her, she opened her mouth and suddenly she felt as if she were a spectator in this situation. Someone else was talking for her.

"Are you going to stop staring at me any time soon? Or maybe blink at least, you're worrying me." Her voice and spite exactly mimicked Lanette's when speaking to Alina. Maybe they weren't as different as once thought. The boy's features shifted slightly to display an extremely subtle mixture of shock and admiration. Alina returned to her own body and guilt rolled off her body. Her eyes shifted into a shocked expression of her own and she went to apologise shakily.

"I'm sorry," the boy had beaten her to it, "I realise the staring is probably quite intimidating." His voice seemed to match his beautiful face and his mouth, which had before resembled a straight line, turned at the corners into a small rueful smile.

"No-no, I'm sorry." She stumbled, seeming gripped by his beauty and his voice. She attempted to regain some authority over the situation. "I'm Alina Rosier." She stretched out her hand for him to shake.

"I'm Tom Riddle." His warm, strong hand, so full of life, wrapped around her cold, small one and he looked into her eyes with complete sincerity. "Despite my weirdness, I hope we can be good friends."

Her heart fluttered. She had already made a potential friend, and a handsome one at that. She was not even able to respond out of gratitude and the heavy feeling of pride that consumed her. She tightened her grip on his hand before dropping it, her eyes – twinkling with happiness – fell to the floor.

The train outside chugged out of the tunnel and was thrown into the basking sunlight of the beautiful world around them.

**What do you think? It's quite a short chapter but it's a necessity within the story as a whole. The moment Alina Rosier stands up to another human and is quite rude in the process is what gains her the friendship with Tom Riddle. The symbolism of the train being in the dark when she doesn't know anything about him and being thrown into light when they introduce themselves is interesting, don't you think? **

**Don't forget to R&R and follow my twitter ( andthatsshannii) to be told when my next update is. Thank you! x**


	4. Chapter 3: Blood

**I hope you're enjoying this story so far! It's going to start getting more interesting soon, I promise! I think it's important to establish the idea that Tom Marvolo Riddle was not always a bad person for this story, but you might see his true colours seep through eventually.**

**Time for the usual disclaimer: I do not own anything. This all belongs to my favourite author, the genius, J. K. Rowling.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Alina peered out of the window, surrounded by empty chocolate frog packaging and a pile of abandoned blood-flavoured lollipops, to see the Hogwarts Express roll into the platform at Hogsmeade station, just as her siblings had told her it would. Barely an inch away from her face was another, pressed hard against the window as if trying to pass straight through the glass. A handsome boy's face: wide-eyed and smiling with pearly white teeth. The two friends were so close to one another that when the train jolted to a halt, Tom lost his balance and crashed into Alina, causing her to fall back onto the seat in a fit of giggles.

As they made their way behind the station and beyond Hogsmeade with the rest of the first-year students, they caught sight of a beautiful, gothic castle with turrets and towers stretching out to the sky. The lights inside were gleaming out, consuming the night with an air of life and joy. A winding path made its way towards the intricate structure. Apart from this one path, there seemed to be no other way to get to it from where they stood. A vast black lake encircled the building, so large that it could be mistaken for the sea if not for its eerie stillness. The air around it seemed to freeze in fear of what may be under the murky surface. A few boats bobbed on the surface.

Alina and Tom exchanged worried glances as Ogg, the man who claimed he was the groundskeeper, ushered them towards the dingy boats that stood on the surface, as still as the water. He was a man who, it seemed to Alina, vaguely resembled Santa Claus with his white whiskered face and the peals of his loud, sing-song voice. His cheeks were scarlet and eyes creased with the lines one gets when smiling too often. The difference being, however, that underneath his large navy blue overcoat, the man had defined muscles that one rarely saw on a man of his age. The veins in his heavy calloused hands bulged. This man was clearly not someone who spent the whole year making toys for children in a factory. He had the frame of someone accustomed to doing manual labour outdoors. Alina was unsure whether to feel intimidated or welcomed by his appearance as she found her footing in the boat, which had suddenly and unexpectedly begun to violently shake underneath her.

Tom slipped into the boat alongside her and soon it was filled with two other astonished girls in their brand new, black Hogwarts uniforms. One had silvery blonde hair and dark eyes and a pointed nose and did not acknowledge them as she made her way to the exact opposite side of the boat, as far away from them as one could possibly get in such a small space. The other, however, gave them both a nervous nod before turning her attention to trying to see to the bottom of the water. Her hair was mousy and curled and she still had the chubbiness of a young child, giving Alina the impression that they had sat with an extremely fidgety chipmunk.

As all the other children had found their boats and sat down, they all started to move through their own accord, meriting a few awed gasps from the muggle-born children around them and a few exasperated responses of "What did you expect?" and "It _is _a magic school" from the others as the boats floated alongside the winding path to Hogwarts at a slow, leisurely pace. Carriages with no horses over-took them with older children gossiping about their summers and speaking of the muggle quarrels between Hitler and all the other western powers.

Half way through their journey, when the novelty of the boats seemed to wear off and the others seemed to get bored, Tom turned to Alina and smiled. "Your family are wizards aren't they? What did you do when you were younger? Tell me about it."

"There's not really much to say about it. Well, at least I don't think there is." Alina smiled back at him, slightly sadly, and then turned her attention back to the castle. "I went to a muggle school before this. So did my brother and my sister. They think my mother was stark-raving mad for putting us there, the rest of my family I mean. My family go on and on about something they call _blood purity_. I don't really understand it if I'm honest. My mother says she put us there so we'd understand the world better. She wants us all to be better than anyone else here so she said we need to understand muggles and wizards."

Suddenly Tom sat up completely straight in the boat and turned fully towards Alina. "What is blood purity though?" he urged, pulling at the sleeve of her robes with a strange urgency Alina was not expecting.

"Why does it matter?" She laughed.

Shrugging, he said, "I don't know. I never did know my parents. I want to know if anyone else did. Were they wizards like we are?"

"Maybe. I don't think Riddle is a pure-blood name. Maybe they were muggles. That's what happens sometimes. Sometimes your parents aren't a wizard or witch and you are. No one knows why that happens, it just does."

At that, the chipmunk girl in the boat with them stirred out her daydream and wrenched her eyes away from the castle. "I'm like that," she said, smiling to reveal large front teeth that further intensified her resemblance to a rodent, "my mum and dad are just normal people. Muggles did you say? Well anyway. When I got the letter, they didn't believe it was a real place, what with the owl post and everything. Eventually we went down to that Diagon Alley place and they started believing that magic was real. Then they were so proud."

Tom scowled. Were all the muggles and their wizard children like this? He didn't like muggles. Well, not the ones back at his orphanage. He never fit in there. The wizards here treated him so well. Maybe wizards were better. "Well, they said my mother's name was Merope Gaunt. Is that a wizard family name?" he was desperate to prove that he was like Alina rather than this other girl. Alina might not know, but he was going to find out.

**I hope you liked! I'm going to try and update as soon as I possibly can! Please don't forget to give me a review. I would love to know what you think I could improve! Merry Christmas!**

**Shannii x**


End file.
